


COWT race

by neera (neerapen)



Category: Glee, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Italiano | Italian, Missing Scene, Multi, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble sull'MCU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brooklyn

Lascia la moto dove sta, la guarda dal marciapiede, reclina il capo e fa un lungo respiro.   
Alza lo sguardo sulle vetrine luminose, sulle finestre prive di panni ad asciugare, sui palazzi che lo circondano, sul cielo azzurro di Brooklyn.   
Se deve essere sincero con se stesso, Steve deve ammettere che il quartiere non è poi cambiato così tanto.   
Accarezza il manubrio della propria moto, toglie le chiavi dal quadrante e toglie la carpetta quadrangolare dalla fiancata. Sale le scale che portano al suo appartamento, si alza leggermente per prendere la chiave nascoste sopra l'infisso della porta e la infila nella toppa della porta.  
Il suo appartamento lo accoglie con tenui note marroni: una carta da parati di pessimo gusto, mobili in mogano (o qualcosa che sembra di quel colore) e oggetti venuti da un altro tempo che sembrano totalmente sbagliati ai suoi occhi.  
Steve chiude la porta, gira la chiave due volte, mette la chiave al suo posto e ridiscende le scale.   
Ha bisogno di farsi un giro. Magari più lontano possibile da lì.


	2. Vendicatore in pensione

Non è pronta. Non è affatto pronta.  
Tony prende un pezzo di nylon e guarda cosa c'è sotto: piastrelle di marmo che dovevano essere sistemate un bel po' di settimane fa. Arriccia le labbra e le aggiunge alla lista di cose che la gente si è dimenticata di fare dopo il falso annuncio della sua morte.   
Gli toccherà come minimo fare una qualche intervista con la stampa. Sarà divertente. Un po' come ai vecchi tempi, solo che al posto di "mercante di morte" gli chiederanno quanto si sente a suo agio con tutto il discorso sul "vendicatore in pensione".   
Grugnisce, lascia andare il telo e si dirige verso la vetrata che dà sul belvedere della città. Può scorgere ancora qualche difetto, qua e là. Una sbavatura nella linea dei grattacieli, un palazzo mancante, uno o due tre antichità dell'architettura che hanno deciso di fare ciao ciao e andare nel paradiso dell'edilizia.   
«J.A.R.V.I.S, inizia progetto Mark XLIII» scandisce, sorridendo a New York.  
«Server personale?» Tony ha l'impressione di sentire un sospiro di sollievo.  
«Molto personale. E molto protetto».  
Vendicatore in pensione un corno.


	3. Mare, gelati e castelli

«No, no. Se lo costruisci così cade subito» protesta Tony, tentando di bagnare l'ultima torre barcollante di Peter.   
Il bambino apre la bocca in una "o" perfetta quale solo quelli della sua tenera età possono eguagliare. Guarda affascinato Tony che dona stabilità al suo castello di sabbia con un tocco magico di sabbia bagnata e batte le mani quando l'altro spalanca le braccia in un «ta-da!»  
Steve scrolla il capo e paga l'uomo del carretto dei gelati. Lo ringrazia con un sorriso e un augurio di buona giornata, poi torna dagli altri due con tre gelati perfettamente identici tra le mani. «Dovresti lasciarlo giocare» commenta, sedendosi di fianco a Peter. Questi emette uno strillo entusiasta e rivendica il proprio gelato con una zampata veloce.   
«Stavo solo cercando di migliorare la sua esperienza estiva» commenta Tony, sorridendogli nel rubare il secondo gelato.   
«'Sprienza 'stiva» ripete Peter, addentando il gelato come uno squalo.  
Tony ride, Steve sbuffa il proprio disappunto e gli dà un leggero colpetto di spalla.   
«La prossima volta andiamo in montagna» comunica, senza troppi preamboli.  
«Oh dio, no» grugnisce Tony, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Peter li guarda attento, dà un morso al proprio gelato e reclina la testolina da un lato, in un gesto che Steve riconosce come proprio. «Andiamo da zio Logan?»  
Steve annuisce, Tony scuote il capo.  
Peter strepita dalla gioia, facendo cadere il proprio gelato e scoppiando in lacrime l'attimo seguente.


	4. Puma mannari

Stiles non ha intenzione di andare all'ennesima corsa campestre persa nel fottuto nulla, col rischio di trovarsi di fronte a problemi che avranno la prontezza sistematica di impedirgli di vivere la propria esperienza di adolescente.   
C'è da dire che ci sono molti altri fattori ad impedirgli suddetta esperienza, ma quelli ormai non sa più come toglierseli di dosso.  
Diamine, non sa nemmeno se _vuole_ toglierseli di dosso.  
«A che pensi?» chiede Scott, annunciandosi con una pacca sulla schiena.  
«Spero che questa montagna non sia maledetta» spiega, passandosi le mani sugli occhi.  
Scott corruccia lo sguardo, annusa l'aria in un modo molto poco discreto e scuote il capo. «Niente di strano. Ci sono dei puma, però».  
Puma.   
I puma vanno bene.   
«Aspetta, puma o puma mannari?»


	5. Attenzione: può creare montagne sullo stomaco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine

Un cappuccino è tutto quello che riesce a mettersi nello stomaco.  
Un cappuccino, poi tutto prende a girare, le mani a sudare, i capelli a muoversi in un qualche assurdo modo – ed è impossibile, perché Blaine ha usato tanto di quel gel da finire la sua scorta da chilo –, col risultato che non riesce a stare in piedi, ma neppure a stare fermo.  
Dovrebbe essere così facile, così naturale. L'ha fatto mille altre volte – non mille, ma ora sembrano tali –, solo che ora è molto più importante. Ora ha l'occasione di ricominciare. Ora lui e Kurt stanno per ricominciare ed è agitato, può essere agitato? No?  
Un respiro.  
Una bustina di zucchero.  
Annuisce e si schiarisce la gola, raddrizza la schiena e Kurt varca la porta del bar, lo cerca con lo sguardo, lo trova e gli sorride con gli occhi e con un angolo della bocca.   
Blaine ricambia il sorriso e l'agitazione, che prima gli attanagliava il petto col peso di una montagna, se ne va in un battito di ciglia di Kurt.  
Tutto va bene.  
«Ciao» Kurt si siede, toglie la sciarpa e la poggia di fianco a sé.  
Tutto è tornato al suo posto.  
Quindi il suo stomaco provvede a ricordargli che non ha ancora fatto colazione, grazie tante.


End file.
